


Brand New Day

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fictober 2019, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link wants to check out something at his brand new college that he didn't think he'd ever find from his own state. Brand new country, brand new year, brand new him.





	Brand New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 2 Prompt. "Just follow me, I know the area."
> 
> This takes place in the college I went to, so if somethings seem and sound familiar. They are.

Moving to a new place is always hard. Away from friends and family. But it's time for college life, to live and let live and experience a drop of adulthood before being thrust into the absurdity and loneliness of true adulthood.  
  
Orientation on campus was alright, the whole college and dorms all right there. A grocery store, liquor store and pharmacy all right there across from the dorms, pretty much. No wonder the top floor was considered the "party floor" with such establishments so close.  
  
"New year, new place, new me," he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror before heading out the door.  
  
His classes were mostly in the B building, the building most notorious for being designed by a prison architect. But how bad could it honestly be? He gave himself an hour and a half extra time. There was a place he wanted to stop at first.  
  
Adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, he crossed the street into the newest building. The Student Commons, it was bustling with activity, new students clamouring to meet their friends, the school Starbucks jam-packed with kids willing to pay for the overpriced coffee. Link paid them no mind as he weaved through the crowds. He wasn't from here, didn't have anyone to meet, no point in slowing down on day one.  
  
He made his way past a Booster Juice, this line filled with what Link pegged as the 'mature' students or 'returning' students. They had eyes that looked both tired and excited. This wasn't their first rodeo by a long shot.  
  
Just near the smoothie place was a room with glass windows and an hour of operation sign. Just behind the windowpane sat a decorated wedding cake, images of students and teachers wearing chef's whites. Peering past the display he could see loaves of bread along the wall near a refrigerated display case. "This is Savoir Fare! The food here is made by the culinary and baking students! It's real affordable!" a friendly woman wearing a black apron called to him from the other side of the open door.  
  
"Thank you! I'll come back later!" he called with a wave. The woman flashed him a smile and waved back as he began to move on.  
  
From what he remembered from the tour he had taken just the week before, he was passing the school store and the main cafeteria. Both seemed jam packed with more students then he could possibly imagine. A simple boy from a small southern county, south of the border, this was bordering on too much now.  
  
He pushed past, tracing his steps from the guided tour. Following the hall past the "Observatory" the restaurant slash campus bar he made a left turn at the 'Four Corners'.  
  
At least a lot of the landmarks were recognizable enough. Instead of following the path up the stairs towards the library, he passed by them, following the shape of the courtyard framed by four of the school's buildings. A few students were out in the grass, milling about and chatting with each other with bright smiles.  
  
Link smiled, he was going to be like those students soon enough. Having a good time. Having friends just  _ like _ him.  
  
At the end of the hall, Link could see the rainbow striped pillar. It made his heart race as he slowly made his way down the dim hall towards the B building, and towards his first destination.  
  
The whole pillar was painted in a rainbow spiralling up, an arrow painted along the wall nearest the ceiling, pointing out the school's 'Pride Center'. Link looked down the short hallway and could hear laughter and chatter from an open door spilling light into the hall.  
  
Link shifted his bag again before walking towards the open door. Peering into the small room, he could see only six people in the room. The person behind the desk across from the door piped up, "Hello! Welcome!" They smiled at him before adjusting their own pair of glasses.  
  
Link raised his hand nervously, "Hey..." he trailed off into the room. Four of the other occupants seemed to be in deep conversation, paying him no mind. The fifth however, waved at him with a small smile of his own.  
  
Sliding up to the desk, he eyed one of the event leaflets on the top of the desk. The person behind the desk smiled up at him, "Hi, I'm Vick, the program coordinator here at the Pride Center. We have tons of resources here if you need them along with some fun events scheduled for later today too."  
  
"Thank you," Link murmured before taking one of the leaflets and sliding it into his pocket.  
  
"Of course! It's an open space, so go ahead and make yourself comfortable," Vick smiled up at him with a gentle smile.  
  
Link looked at the two couches and then to the table filled with coloring pencils, markers and blank sheets. He sat at the table, placing his bag by his feet.  
  
The boy who waved at him was also at the table, coloring in a picture of Sleepy Bear from the Care Bears. "Hey," the blond murmured as, link shifted through some of the sheets.  
  
"Hi," Link smiled at the blond. The blond who was incredibly Link's type and super hot.  
  
"Why don't we all introduce ourselves since we have a few new folks here?" Vick rolled their chair towards the group.  
  
"Okay!" one girl with dyed pink hair smiled.  
  
"So why don't we say our names, pronouns, and since it's the start of the year, what program you're taking?" Vick smiled and the group nodded. "I'll go first. Hi, i'm Vick. I use they/them pronouns, and I'm the program coordinator here." Vick motioned to the girl with pink hair sitting closest to them.  
  
"Hey, I'm Q, I use she/her pronouns, and I'm taking Interior Design," the pink haired girl beamed.  
  
"Q? Cool name," Vick smiled at the girl before motioning to the brunette beside her.  
  
"'Sup, I'm Georgie. She/her too. I'm taking Horticulture Industries."  
  
The third person on the couch piped up, "I'm Matt, he/him, I'm in my second year of Baking and Pastry Arts Management."  
  
"Yo, I'm Bobbie, they/them, taking Early Childhood Education."  
  
The hot blond looked at the others around the room before smiling, ""M Rhett, he/him, I'm here for Music Industry Arts."  
  
Link swallowed, "Hey, I'm Link. He/him. I'm here for Business Administration."  
  
Everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing, and Link pulled out his phone to check the time. He still had a bit of time before he had to find his classroom.  
  
"Where are your classes, Link?" Rhett smiled at him and it made his heart jam up in his throat.  
  
"A lot of them are here in the B building, but I'm nervous about finding them all," he shrugged his shoulders slightly.  
  
Rhett beamed, "I can help you find them."  
  
"I don't want to impose or anything," Link was quick to try and brush the offer for help off.  
  
"C'mon, let's see your schedule," Rhett laughed quietly before tapping his foot against the leg of Link's chair.  
  
"Alright, here," Link pulled a folded piece of paper out of his hoodie pocket.  
  
"Oh, one of them is just around the corner from here. Let's go now so I can show them all to you," Rhett pushed away from the table.  
  
"Ah, wait up," Link scrambled to follow the much taller boy. Holy, Link thought he was tall but his guy made him feel short.  
  
"Just follow me, I know the area." Rhett thought a moment before adding, "Like the back of my palm," with a laugh before darting out the door.  
  
Link blinked rapidly before chasing after the tall boy down the hall. "Wait up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 down! Only 29 more to go. I'm dying guys. You know the drill. Yell at me in the comments, yell at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
